


В бочке дегтя

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt, Ton alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тон Фанан не жалел о том, что он киборг
Relationships: Garik "Face" Loran & Ton Phanan, Ton Phanan& Falynn Sandskimmer, Ton Phanan&Kell Tainer
Kudos: 2





	В бочке дегтя

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Все факты по медицине и биологии придуманы автором, не пытайтесь найти в Вукипедии  
> 2\. АУ в 5-й части

1  
 _8 год ПБЯ, Корусант — 5 год ПБЯ, пассажирский шаттл_

Гарик с любопытством смотрел на Тона.

— Ты это серьезно? — наконец спросил он. — Или просто решил повыпендриваться перед генералом?

— Спрашивает тот, кто устроил представление «я расскажу о вашем прошлом, настоящем и будущем, если вы соизволите оторвать свой зад от стула».

— …потому что я еще могу поверить, как можно убить кого-то транквилизаторами или даже антисептическим спреем, огрев баллончиком по голове, но бакта-пластырь?

— Меня, к примеру, ты можешь убить им без особых усилий, — пожал плечами Тон. — С моей аллергией.

— Спасибо, что сообщил о секретном оружии против тебя, учту на будущее. Но я скорее имел в виду кого-то...

— Нормального? Человекообразного? — подсказал Тон.

— В базовой комплектации, — закончил Гарик.

Тон рассмеялся.

— Нет, бакта-пластырем мне убивать не приходилось, — признался он. — Все было гораздо банальнее.

***

Тона впихнули в грузовой отсек, напоследок еще раз ткнув в спину бластером.

— Вот теперь все в сборе, — сказал кто-то.

Тон огляделся. Отсек был полон народа — кажется, все пассажиры шаттла были здесь. И в каком виде!

— В честь чего вечеринка? — уточнил он. — Пригласить-то меня пригласили, но в подробности посвятить забыли.

— Еще один юморист, — проворчал тви’лек, в котором Тон опознал капитана шаттла. Он единственный был одет полностью, в форменный комбинезон, остальные щеголяли разной степенью неодетости — от пижам до трусов. На ботана все бросали завистливые взгляды: безволосым существам подсознательно кажется, что мех скрывает наготу. Судя по раздражению и неловкости, ботан общего убеждения не разделял.

Тон неуютно поежился, не столько от холода, сколько от ощущения, что все пялятся на его механическую ногу. Впрочем, все быстро отворачивались, стараясь не смотреть на него второй раз.

— Пираты, — пояснила сидевшая на полу салластанка. Подтянув колени к груди, она дергала подол ночной рубашки, пытаясь их прикрыть. — Угоняют наш шаттл.

— Сказали, что они борцы за свободу и освобождают этот шаттл, как там, от нашего гнета, — раздраженно сказал пожилой человек, похожий на коммивояжера. Обычно, должно быть, он выглядел уверенным в себе и внушающим доверие, но в нижнем белье был таким же нелепым, как все остальные, отчего очень злился.

Странно, подумал Тон, обычно на этом маршруте опасались имперских проверок, а не пиратов. После Эндора слабостью Империи явно воспользовалась не только Новая Республика.

— Что творится с галактикой, — проворчал ботан. — Дожили, пираты в корпоративном секторе. Р-развелось освободителей.

— Предпочитаете кланяться Империи? — развернулся к нему коммивояжер.

Ничего более нелепого, чем спорить о политике, будучи запертым в грузовом отсеке шаттла, Тон придумать не мог. Впрочем, лучше уж политика. Эти, по крайней мере, не разводили панику.

— Нас убьют, — со слезами в голосе повторял кто-то в противоположном углу отсека. — Нас всех тут убьют!

— Мне обещали, что не убьют, если не стану кричать, — возразили ему.

— И ты поверила?

— А ты? Что-то я не слышала твоих криков!

— Мне угрожали бластером!

— А мне что, нет?

— Заткнитесь, — повысил голос тви’лек. — Им нужен шаттл, и они явно не хотят пачкать руки, а то перестреляли бы всех прямо в каютах. Высадят нас где-нибудь, как и обещали.

— Конечно, высадят, — фыркнул комивояжер. — В галактике полно мест, где за таких высаженных отвалят кругленькую сумму. Деловые люди наши пираты, зачем упускать сопутствующую прибыль.

Все замолчали, переваривая новую угрозу.

— Я не хочу в рабство, — беспомощно сказала салластанка.

— Не волнуйся, может, нас еще отправят подышать вакуумом, — попробовал успокоить ее Тон. Судя по взгляду, который она бросила на него, получилось неважно.

— Нужно просто выбраться отсюда! — решительно заявила она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Нас двенадцать, а их всего лишь трое!

— «Просто»! — Тви’лек кивнул на лежащее в углу тело. — Крей вот тоже думал, что будет просто, и посмотрите на него теперь.

Дымящаяся голова второго пилота не оставляла сомнений, что в услугах Тона тот уже не нуждается.

Остальные пассажиры начали спорить и пререкаться, безопаснее ли попытаться спастись или положиться на добрую волю пиратов.

— Вам все равно? — Салластанка, сжав кулаки, придвинулась к тви’леку. — Это же ваш корабль!

Тот пожал плечами:

— Страховка покроет ущерб. От работорговцев можно откупиться, от выстрела из бластера не откупишься.

— Нельзя же просто сидеть и ждать!

— Есть другие предложения? Кроме как справиться с тремя вооруженными бандитами?

— Она права, — подал голос Тон. — Нужно выбираться. Не так уж мы и беспомощны.

— Что, в твою ногу встроен бластер? — закатил глаза тви’лек. — Твой глаз стреляет плазменными лучами?

— Я лейтенант армии Новой Республики, — сказал Тон. — Я прошел подготовку. Мы должны рискнуть.

Боевая подготовка врачей ограничивалась кратким курсом, где им объясняли, с какого конца не стоит хвататься за бластер, но покорно ждать своей участи определенно не хотелось.

— Кто назначил киборга главным? — поморщился тви’лек.

Тон смерил его презрительным взглядом:

— Кто назначил главным труса?

Через мгновение Тон оказался прижат к стене с такой силой, что клацнули зубы.

— А ну повтори!

— Прекратите сейчас же! — Салластанка рассерженно топнула ногой. — Нашли время мериться, у кого длиннее! Отпусти его немедленно!

— Я бы рекомендовал послушать ее, — полузадушенно сказал Тон, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Его пальцы скользили по затылку тви’лека почти невесомо, отыскивая нужную точку. — Шею вы мне в такой позиции не свернете, а задушить просто не успеете.

— Да? И что ты сделаешь?

Тон шевельнул рукой, слегка вдавливая палец между лекку, и по телу тви’лека пробежала дрожь.

— Я сдавлю нервный узел чуть сильнее, и вы позорно грохнетесь в обморок. Как видите, я не беспомощен даже сейчас.

Несколько секунд тви’лек с яростью дышал ему в лицо, потом широко ухмыльнулся и разжал руки.

— А ты мне нравишься, киборг! — Он хлопнул Тона по спине, чуть не сломав ему плечо. — С таким настроем, может, у тебя что-то и выйдет. Пожалуй, стоит попробовать. Что ты задумал?

Проблема была в том, что ничего конкретного Тон предложить не мог. Его опыт в подобных делах ограничивался просмотром голобоевиков.

— Для начала нужно открыть дверь, — сообщил он очевидное. — Можно пошуметь и надеяться, что охранник заглянет внутрь и не перестреляет нас раньше, чем мы что-то сделаем...

— А можно просто вскрыть дверь, — прервала его салластанка.

— Каким образом, дорогуша? — вздохнул Тон. — Я думал, наша главная проблема в том, что мы заперты в грузовом отсеке.

— Поаккуратнее с выражениями, а то я разберу тебя на запчасти и соберу в другом порядке. Главная проблема у нас в охранниках с бластерами по ту сторону двери. Замок я вскрою вам в пять минут.

— Так, что охранники с бластерами ничего не заподозрят?

Она задумчиво наклонила голову.

— Тогда за семь. Если придумаешь, что делать после этого.

Тон огляделся. Отсек был пуст — все пассажирское барахло пираты предусмотрительно перетащили куда-то, сняли даже ремкомплект со стены.

— Ничего нет, — поняв его мысль, мотнула головой салластанка. — Я уже смотрела. Даже завалящего гидроключа не оставили.

— Кое-что пропустили, — ухмыльнулся Тон, снимая со стены оставшуюся коробку.

Мало кто видит угрозу в медицинских принадлежностях. Стандартная корабельная аптечка осталась висеть на стене, где висела.

— И на кой тебе этот хлам? — поморщился тви’лек. — Забьешь до смерти бакта-пластырем?

Тон распотрошил аптечку. И правда, ничего особенно полезного — ни скальпеля, ни ножниц. Основная его надежда была на инъектор, но, переворошив препараты, он разочарованно вздохнул.

— Могу обезболить и избавить от поноса, вот станг, даже транквилизаторов нет. Кто вообще так комплектует аптечки?!

— Не смотри на меня, — отозвался тви’лек. — Ни разу туда не заглядывал.

— Оно и видно, — проворчал Тон, выуживая то, что могло оказаться полезным.

Дверь грузового отсека отъехала в сторону, и Тона с шумом вытолкали наружу.

— Что за?.. — дернулся охранник, хватаясь за бластер. Тон торопливо вскинул руки:

— Стой, стой, не стреляй! У нас просто вышли там небольшие разногласия и кое-кто начал возражать против моей компании, и, может, ты будешь не против...

Тон болтал, не замолкая ни на секунду, по полшага приближаясь к охраннику.

— Заткнись! Как ты открыл дверь?!

Будь на месте Тона тви'лек или кто другой, полноценный, охранник бы уже выстрелил. Но протезы как будто делали его в глазах окружающих безобидным и жалким, чем-то вроде дроида-секретаря. Тон ненавидел это, но сейчас — пришлось весьма кстати. Не чувствуя угрозы от жалкого киборга, охранник бросился к пульту, чтобы проверить замок, и на мгновение повернулся к Тону спиной. Мгновения хватило — белая полоса материи, созданная, чтобы перевязывать раны и останавливать кровь, захлестнула горло. Удавка вышла отличная, тонкая и прочная; сжала горло, перекрывая воздуху путь к легким, а крови — к мозгу. Меньше минуты понадобилось, чтобы охранник обмяк и потерял сознание. Тон ослабил бинт.

— Отдохни немного, пиратская работа такая нервная, — посочувствовал он, отталкивая бластер в сторону и залепляя пластырем охраннику рот. — Сплошные стрессы. Рекомендация доктора — покой и еще раз покой.

Он нажал кнопку открытия двери:

— Выходите, все чисто.

Салластанка тут же высунула любопытный нос:

— Круто ты его! — сказала она, тыкая босой ногой бессознательное тело.

— Не надо, разбудишь, — предупредил Тон. — Будет дергаться и шуметь.

— Неплохо, киборг, — сказал твилек. — Вот только где второй?..

— Эй, Бинни, я принес каф!

Из-за поворота коридора появился второй пират с двумя кружками кафа в руках. Тви’лек бросился к бластеру на полу, салластанка шарахнулась в сторону. Если пират и удивился смене диспозиции, то на вопросы тратить время не стал, реакция у него была стремительной: горячий каф выплеснулся в лицо тви’лека, кружки полетели в голову Тону, а пират уже выдернул бластер из кобуры и стрелял в салластанку, бесстрашно бросившуюся вперед. Та вскрикнула и сползла по переборке. Пират обернулся к тви’леку, вслепую нащупывающему бластер.

И снова та же ошибка. Киборг не стоит даже второго взгляда? Тон дернул бинт.

Пират бился в его хватке, пытался ударить, вырваться, достать, но Тон держал крепко. Потом рывки перешли в судороги, пират обмяк и через некоторое время затих.

Чтобы человек потерял сознание от асфиксии, требуется не больше минуты. Необратимые повреждения мозга наступают через три. Тон посмотрел на лежащую на полу салластанку и продержал пять.

***

— В тот день я впервые намеренно убил человека, — закончил Тон. — И мне это понравилось. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы убивать первых встречных на улицах, но достаточно, чтобы предпочесть войну медицине.

— А что стало с салластанкой? — спросил Гарик.

— А ты как думаешь? — зло отозвался Тон. — Выстрел в голову не лечит даже бакта. Моя карьера убийцы определенно началась успешнее, чем закончилась карьера врача.

2  
 _7 год ПБЯ, тренировочная база на Фолоре_

— Я сказала, что не пойду с тобой выпить! — Фалинн снова повысила голос. — Ни сейчас. Ни потом. Никогда!

Вард снова загундосил свое.

Тон закрыл колпак тренажера и обошел зал. Фалинн стояла возле голопроектора, загружая в него тренировку для просмотра и разбора, Вард вился вокруг нее.

— Вард, приятель, ты-то мне и нужен, — сказал Тон, вклиниваясь между ними и приобнимая родианца за плечи. Рассерженную татуинку он трогать не рискнул. — Тебя тут искал кое-кто.

— И кто же? — недовольно проворчал Вард.

— Знаешь, такой невысокий, темноволосый, откликается на «Антиллес». Или не откликается, тут уж как повезет.

Вард подобрался.

— Зачем я понадобился коммандеру?

— Ну, он не спешит раскрывать презренным стажерам свою таинственную кореллианскую душу. Предлагаю тебе разгадать эту тайну самостоятельно.

Вард помедлил, подозрительно косясь на Тона, но в конце концов направился к выходу.

— Не скучай, — игриво сказал он Фалинн. — Я скоро вернусь.

Проклятье вслед его не слишком расстроило.

Фалинн ожесточенно щелкала клавишами голопроектора.

— Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя благодарить, то ты зря думаешь.

— И в мыслях не было, — пожал плечами Тон.

— Я как раз пыталась намекнуть ему, чтобы он отвалил.

— Ты собиралась ему врезать.

— Такой намек понял бы даже он.

— А ты бы вылетела с Фолора без возможности восстановления.

Фалинн дернула плечом.

— Почему никто подаст на него жалобу? — спросил Тон, развалившись на диване. — Ты не единственная, кого он достал до жажды рукоприкладства.

— Жалобу на что? — горестно вздохнула Фалинн, разворачивая голограмму. — На назойливость и уверенность в собственной неотразимости? Тогда ты следующий в очереди, вы с ним капли с одного водосборника.

— Не спорю. Но, согласись, я гораздо обаятельнее.

Фалинн сжала губы, не собираясь соглашаться даже с тем, что у крестокрыла четыре плоскости.

— Остается только надеяться, что он не попадет в эскадрилью.

Тон покачал головой:

— Ты видела его баллы? Вряд ли он догонит Тайнера или Мордашку, но попасть в эскадрилью у него все шансы. Если, конечно, пройдет финальные тесты.

— Пройдет, — уныло вздохнула Фалинн. — С чего бы не пройти? Летает он прилично.

— Не пройдет, — со значением повторил Тон, — если мы поможем ему их пропустить.

— Слабительного, что ли, подсыпать? — фыркнула Фалинн.

— Это пошло и недостойно моего могучего интеллекта, — оскорбился Тон. — Есть вещества гораздо интереснее.

— Если предлагаешь ограбить медотсек, то я пас. За это точно вышибут.

Тон ухмыльнулся.

— За что я люблю свою первую профессию — так это за знание, как нанести максимум ущерба минимальными средствами. Обойдемся стандартной аптечкой. Слышала про кретс?

Фалинн пожала плечами:

— Обычное обезболивающее. И что?

— И то, — поднял палец Тон, — что в сочетании с алкоголем у тридцати процентов родианцев он вызывает аллергическую реакцию. Вард покроется синими пятнами и будет жутко чесаться.

Фалинн прыснула, представив эту картину, но тут же помрачнела:

— И с чего ты взял, что он входит в эти тридцать процентов? Не слишком хорошие шансы на точный выстрел.

Тон пожал плечами:

— Тебе действительно интересны медицинские подробности? Существует корреляция этого феномена с некоторыми колебаниями температуры тела.

— Не говори, что поставил ему градусник.

Тон постучал себя по металлической маске рядом с искусственным глазом:

— Могу воспринимать инфракрасный диапазон. Совершенно бесполезная информация обычно, но как видишь, иногда можно узнать что-нибудь любопытное. Гарантирую процентов на 95, что у него будет аллергия. Пять процентов — на случайности, погрешности и прочие скучные вещи.

Фалинн скривилась.

— Звучит ужасно. Как будто ты подсматриваешь за всеми нами голыми.

— Таких видеорецепторов пока не изобрели, — рассмеялся Тон. — Но как только изобретут, я буду первым в очереди.

Фалинн задумалась всерьез, потом покачала головой:

— Ничего не выйдет. Болезнь — причина уважительная, Антиллес разрешит ему сдать позже.

— А вот это самое лучшее, — ухмыльнулся Тон. — Симптомы — один в один с одной крайне постыдной родианской болезнью. Не пойдет он к врачам на базе. Никто не хочет, чтобы в медкарту попадали болезни такого рода. Нет, ставлю свои протезы против ржавого гвоздя, он отговорится семейными проблемами и уберется отсюда подальше, пока кто-нибудь не сложил два и два.

Фалинн недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

— Ты серьезно? Это же подло!

— Я подлый, — согласился Тон. — Слушай, Антиллес сказал, что собирает группу креативных пилотов. Вот и порадуем командира своим нестандартным подходом. Вдруг впечатлится и примет нас с распростертыми объятиями.

— Или вышвырнет вон, и я лишусь последнего шанса.

— Я пойду на дно вместе с тобой.

— Слабое утешение.

Тон откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Знаешь, подумай с другой стороны. Вот ты прошла отбор и летаешь в эскадрилье Антиллеса. Ура, счастье, о чем еще можно мечтать. Вот только напарник твой — Вард. Как скоро ты сломаешь ему челюсть? И вот уже в свежесобранной эскадрилье минус два пилота: один покалечен, другой под арестом. Антиллес будет в экстазе. Пожалей комэска, избавь его от проблем заранее.

Фалинн скрестила руки на груди и пристально посмотрела на него.

— А тебе-то что с того? — словно желая посоперничать с кореллианами в подозрительности спросила она.

— Ты не веришь в мою доброту и человеколюбие? — деланно оскорбился Тон.

— Ни секунды.

— А если я скажу, что ты мне нравишься, а он нет, и я не прочь устроить ему гадость?

— Уже лучше, но все равно нет.

Тон вздохнул.

— Хорошо, ты меня раскусила. Я просто расчищаю себе путь в эскадрилью. Предыдущим планом было расстреливать конкурентов из бластера, но я отмел его как чересчур очевидный.

Фалинн несколько секунд буравила его взглядом, потом рассмеялась:

— Ладно, зачтем три ответа за один. Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Подсыпала ему кретс в выпивку. Я бы попробовал сам, но, кажется, я не в его вкусе.

— Ладно. — Фалинн сжала кулаки. — Ладно. Но если выяснится, что это подстава, чтобы я пошла с ним на свидание, — я не поленюсь достать в медотсеке что-нибудь, от чего уже ты облезешь и покроешься лишаем.

— Могу даже подсказать пару вариантов, — согласился Тон.

***

— Ладно, детишки, ряды наши стремительно редеют, так, глядишь, и выбирать будет не из кого, — радостно заявил лейтенант Дженсон, глядя на стажеров поверх датапада. — И, пока вы не лопнули от любопытства, — офицер Вард отбыл по семейным обстоятельствам, сняв свою кандидатуру. Так что кое у кого из вас прибавилось шансов, советую не щелкать клювом.

Среди женской части стажеров пронесся вздох облегчения. Фалинн прыснула в кулак и покосилась на Тона. Тот показал ей большой палец.

— Задача всем ясна? — закончил инструктаж Дженсон. — Вопросы, замечания, признания в любви? Нет? Тогда первая группа по тренажерам, остальные — вон отсюда, ждите своей очереди.

Фалинн протиснулась к Тону.

— Напомни мне никогда не брать из твоих рук еды или питья.

— Мудрое решение, — одобрил он. — Хотя по последним данным ты тоже не самый безопасный собутыльник.

Фалинн подумала, что стоило бы позвать его выпить, но передумала. Только избавившись от назойливого ухажера, не хотелось тут же обзавестись другим, если он примет благодарность за намек. Она промолчала.

Выражение лица Тона на секунду стало грустным и каким-то очень понимающим. Потом он подмигнул ей здоровым глазом:

— Удачи на экзамене.

— Тон, — начала она, но он уже закрыл колпак тренажера.

Ничего, она скажет ему спасибо после тренировки.

Она так и не сказала.

3  
 _8 год ПБЯ, Хальмад_

— Я в деле, — заявил Фанан, едва выслушав рассуждения Крохи. — Пираты мы или кто? Я жажду крови невинноубиенных девственниц.

Кастин уставился на него во все глаза.

— Тебя заносит, — поморщился Келл.

— Возможно. Или это вы, жалкие создания, все еще не оценили раскрывшиеся перед нами перспективы.

Келл мученически вздохнул:

— Давай его пристрелим, а? — спросил он Кроху.

— Могу поспособствовать, — оживился Кастин. — Взломаю систему свой-чужой, он даже не поймет, что его убило…

Кроха громко фыркнул. Фанан обнял Кастина за плечи:

— Мой тебе совет, сынок, от пирата пирату: никогда не раскрывай свои планы перед планируемой жертвой. Иначе роли могут поменяться весьма внезапно.

Зловещий шепот и красное свечение искусственного глаза явно произвели впечатление; Кастина заметно передернуло. Он умоляюще посмотрел на Келла, тот развел руками: сам влип, сам выкручивайся. Спас Кастина Кроха, напомнив, зачем они вообще тут собрались.

— Если Антиллес не одобрит самодеятельности, дежурить на камбузе мы будем до скончания веков, — честно предупредил Келл. Не то чтобы он всерьез боялся начальственного неудовольствия, просто иногда коммандер вел себя так, будто следующая инициатива Призраков уж точно доведет его до инфаркта.

— Я привычный, — отмахнулся Фанан. — Когда стартуем?

Стартовали немедленно, не найдя никаких причин откладывать развлечение в долгий ящик. Два СИД-перехватчика вылетели из ангара и нырнули к планете.

— Вернись в строй, я ведущий, — велел Келл.

— Понюхай мои дюзы, — отозвался Фанан, издевательски покачивая солнечными панелями. Похоже в его представления о пиратстве входила не только кровожадность, но и отсутствие дисциплины. Келл хищно ухмыльнулся. Хочешь догонялки? Получишь догонялки.

Обгоняя друг друга и переругиваясь, они облетели Хальмад и снизились в атмосферу. Вот сейчас они проверят расчеты Крохи. Если он ошибся или внизу успели осознать проблему и перенастроить сенсоры, то через минуту они окажутся как на ладони у ПВО и эскадрилий местной обороны. И, какого бы низкого мнения Келл ни был о защитниках Хальмада, справиться с двумя зарвавшимися пиратами те явно сумеют.

Но шли минуты, все было тихо, компьютер не предупреждал о приближении сил противника, эфир молчал.

— Уф-ф, — высказался Келл вслух и открыл канал связи: — Нетопырка-один — Нетопырке-матке, мы внутри, все тихо.

— Пусть так и остается, — отозвался Кроха. — Отбой.

Дальше они шли на бреющем, чтобы не влипнуть в радары и не испортить все веселье на подлете. Достигнув берега, они зигзагом прошли над береговой линией возле Феллона. Сенсоры исправно писали данные, которые потом можно будет проанализировать и извлечь дополнительную информацию об обороне и инфраструктуре. Например, вот та стройка может оказаться новым заводом, а может — будущей военной базой. Даже если все ограничится сбором информации, налет пройдет не зря.

Но это так скучно! Келл желал пиратствовать с огоньком и размахом.

— Второй, как тебе вон тот порт? Делаем ставки, чем можно поживиться на складах.

— Тухлой рыбой и рваными снастями? — Фанан, как всегда, фонтанировал оптимизмом.

— Мне сгодится.

Они развернулись, заходя на цель.

Фанан дал предупредительный выстрел по водной глади. Вода вскипела, над портом взвился в небо столб пара. Визг ионных двигателей довершил психическую атаку. Люди разбегались со всех ног, получив незабываемые впечатления от визита Нетопырок.

Они подпалили крыши нескольких складов и пакгаузов, проделали кратер посреди портовой площади, но серьезные разрушения устраивать побоялись с таким количеством народа на единицу поверхности. Потом приземлились в стороне, на краю портового района.

— Время собирать трофеи, — хищно оскалился Келл.

С трофеями им не повезло: промышленный порт плохо подходил для лихого пиратского наскока. Здесь можно было разжиться погрузочным оборудованием, но не на «жмуриках» же его везти, да и на кой оно нужно. Взламывать грузовые контейнеры в поисках чего-то интересного было скучно. В конце концов в одном из зданий они обнаружили архив имперских голофильмов. Фанан вытащил парочку наугад и согнулся от хохота.

— Гарик нас проклянет, — сказал он, демонстрируя добычу Келлу.

Тот фыркнул тоже: «Черная банта», «Победа или смерть» — классика имперской пропаганды.

— Годится, — решил он. — Поднимем наш пиратский моральный дух.

Нагрузившись фильмами и оставив на стенах склада автограф Нетопырок, они вернулись в свои истребители и продолжили облет Феллона, направляясь к «выходу», чтобы улететь прежде, чем за ними в погоню поднимутся местные истребители.

Однако по дороге им повезло.

— Смотри, какая прелесть, — сказал Келл, разглядывая бухту, полную симпатичных прогулочных корабликов. — Второй, ты думаешь, о том же, о чем и я?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты думаешь, — отозвался Фанан, — но у меня пальцы чешутся поупражняться в прицельной стрельбе по неподвижным мишеням.

Развлечение удалось на славу. Безлюдная бухта и неурочный час для развлекательных прогулок давали возможность безнаказанно топить кораблики, не боясь никого покалечить. Они устроили целое соревнование в меткости и скорости, расстреливая корабль за кораблем.

— Пора валить, — с сожалением сказал Келл, продув со счетом восемь-одиннадцать. — На первый раз хватит.

Фанан цветисто высказался о тех, кто вечно портит все веселье, но подчинился. Они направлялись уже прочь от берега, когда компьютер пискнул, сообщая о входящем сигнале.

Келл неверящим взглядом уставился на панель:

— Я получаю сигнал бедствия.

— Вот чего я терпеть не могу, так это снимать котят с деревьев, — раздраженно отозвался Фанан. — Не пиратское это дело.

Не слушая его, Келл развернулся обратно к берегу. В животе было холодно. Неужели кто-то пострадал из-за их маленькой забавы? Все должно было пройти без жертв.

— Это не дикая планета, — продолжал ворчать Фанан, когда они выбрались из истребителей. — В пять минут здесь будут спасатели, не говоря уже о тех, кто хочет оторвать нам головы за наши делишки.

Но Келл упрямо зашагал к кораблям. Широкополосный сигнал — это не вызов местных спасателей, это отчаянная мольба о помощи. И ему не хотелось всю жизнь потом гадать, выжил тот, кого они своими действиями чуть не убили, или нет.

— Совесть — это паразит, — скривился Фанан, будто прочитав его мысли. — Вот так посмотришь — вроде приличный человек с виду, а внутри весь изгрызен совестью... Не сюда, нам на следующий.

Значит, тоже отслеживал сигнал. Келл хмыкнул: Фанан любил выставлять себя бесчувственной сволочью, но к реальности это имело мало отношения.

Корабль сильно кренился на правый борт и явно планировал в скором времени затонуть, но по сравнению с другими выглядел почти целым.

— Мазила, — сказал Фанан.

— Кто именно?

— Выбирай из двух вариантов, но учти, что это не я.

Келл не стал вступать в перепалку, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы попасть на корабль. Трап, хоть и изломанный, еще держался, позволив им подняться на борт. Ведущий в трюм люк отыскался довольно быстро.

— Эй! Есть кто живой? — крикнул Келл.

Не дождавшись ответа, он полез внутрь по узкой крутой лесенке.

В трюме было темно, тесно и перекошено так, что становилось непонятно, где верх, где низ. Где-то журнала вода. Вдобавок ко всему в этих закоулках невозможно было определить направление сигнала, пришлось искать наугад.

В другое время Келл с интересом бы крутил головой по сторонам, он никогда не видел таких кораблей, но сейчас тревога гнала его вперед, не позволяя отвлекаться на пустяки.

— Я здесь, — послышался из темноты тонкий голос, и Келл рванул на звук. В большом зале (рубка? машинное? камбуз? Кто их разберет, этих водоплавающих, тем более в потемках) луч фонаря выхватил угловатый силуэт, прижатый к переборке каким-то громоздким предметом.

— Поверить не могу, — сказал Фанан, подходя ближе. — Ты притащил нас спасать дроида.

— Есть кто-то еще на корабле? — потребовал Келл. — Кто подал сигнал бедствия?

— Никого больше нет, иначе мне не потребовалось бы подавать сигнал, — ответил дроид. И как только можно было спутать этот голос с человеческим?.. — Как видите, я нахожусь в слегка стесненном положении...

— Вот уж действительно, в стесненном.

Мазила или нет, но выстрелы СИД-перехватчика неплохо потрепали кораблик: металл оплавился и прогнулся, оборудование сорвало с креплений, расшвыряло по переборкам. Дроида зажало намертво — человека на его месте, пожалуй, раздавило бы.

Келл обошел вокруг, прикидывая, как подступиться к делу. Специально спасать дроида он бы не стал, конечно, но раз уж они все равно здесь, бросить его будет как-то непорядочно.

— Хочешь взорвать?

— Чем? Вопреки общему мнению, я вовсе не сплю в обнимку с мешком взрывчатки.

— Нет?

— Нет!

— Мой мир никогда не станет прежним, — театрально вздохнул Фанан. — Кому бы продать эту информацию?..

— Покупателя будешь искать потом. Ну-ка, вместе.

Они навалились на прижавшую дроида бандуру, стараясь сдвинуть с места. Дроид, не замолкая ни на секунду, сообщал о своей благодарности и жаловался на вероломное нападение на корабль. Интересно, если бы он узнал, что нападавшие и спасатели одни и те же лица, закоротило бы это его электронные мозги?

Наконец щель увеличилась на несколько сантиметров, дроида вытащили, обдирая краску с серебристых боков. Под ногами уже хлюпало.

— Спасибо… — завел опять благодарственную речь дроид, но Фанан нетерпеливо мотнул головой:

— Заткнись и убирайся отсюда. И мы тоже убираемся, и побыстрее.

Вопреки опасениям, дроид не стал спорить и послушно потопал к выходу. Справедливо решив, что тот лучше знает дорогу из закоулков трюма наверх, они поторопились следом.

Корабль снова просел, набирая все больше воды, качнулся сильнее, и они, не удержавшись на ногах, кубарем полетели вниз. Келл ударился о переборку, что-то поддалось под ногой, и, когда звон в ушах стих и к нему вернулась способность соображать, Келл обнаружил, что металл разорвался от удара и правая нога по бедро провалилась вниз.

— Кажется, теперь застрял я, — пробормотал он. — Это заразно?

Уперевшись ладонями в переборку, он попытался вылезти — и заскрипел зубами от боли. Металл, разорвавшись под его весом, завернулся вниз и при попытке вытащить ногу впивался в тело острыми краями.

Келл надавил руками, пытаясь расширить дыру — бесполезно. Фанан присел рядом, оценивая обстановку. Лоб у него был расцарапан, но в остальном он выглядел невредимым.

— Не шевелись, — предупредил Фанан, доставая бластер.

— И в мыслях не было.

Бластерный выстрел разогрел бы металл, сделал его более гибким и податливым, а, может, смог бы и прорезать насквозь… если бы не растекающаяся по полу вода.

—Прекрати, — зашипел Келл, отворачиваясь и пытаясь рукой прикрыть лицо от пара. — Лучше найди что-нибудь полезное: топор, багор...

— А еще лучше вибронож, — согласился Фанан. — Конечно, ведь они разложены по всему кораблю, только руку протяни.

— Тогда не трать время зря!

Нет, утонуть Келл не боялся: даже если они ничего не придумают, есть еще гарантированный способ выбраться — как выбираются звери из капкана. Он сможет вырваться из ловушки, не обращая внимания на боль… и лишится ноги: острые края металла пропорют тело до кости.

Стараясь подавить тошноту, подступившую от мысли, что ему, возможно, придется сделать, он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как прибывает вода. Келл вскинул голову:

— Тон! Чем ты там занят?!

Тот никуда не ушел, стоял где стоял, подобрав какую-то щепку, и ковырялся в запястье правой руки.

— В этом твой план — лишить нас еще одной действующей конечности?

Фанан хмыкнул, потом в его запястье что-то заискрило, коротнуло. Запахло дымом.

— Отлично, давай еще устроим пожар, вдобавок к тому, чтобы утонуть.

— На механические конечности всегда ставят регулятор усилия, — снизошел, наконец, до разъяснений Фанан, садясь на корточки рядом с Келлом. — Чтобы случайно не сломать кому-нибудь руку. Вот специально, с полным осознанием происходящего...

Он сжал пальцы, и метал смялся, будто лист флимси. В несколько секунд дыра в переборке расширилась достаточно, чтобы можно было выбраться.

— Пожалуй, я пока не буду держаться с тобой за руки, — пробормотал Келл, осторожно вытаскивая ногу.

— Ты разбил мне сердце, так и знай, — отозвался Фанан и подтолкнул его к лестнице, на которой маячил дроид.

На твердую землю они выбрались без новых происшествий и даже сумели в рекордные сроки отвязаться от благодарного дроида. Фанан проводил взглядом удаляющуюся нескладную фигуру.

— Никто, — значительно произнес он, — никогда не должен узнать об этой позорной странице в истории Нетопырок.

— О какой еще странице? — поднял брови Келл. — Прилетели, постреляли, улетели. Самый скучный пиратский налет в мире.

— Умный мальчик.

4  
 _8 год ПБЯ, Хальмад_

Из кабины Тон выбрался на чистом адреналине. Сумел открыть неподатливый верхний люк (который теперь можно было считать боковым), выползти наружу и найти укрытие в кустах подальше от горящей машины.

Потом боль догнала его.

Он скорчился в куче прелых листьев и вцепился зубами в перчатку, пытаясь не кричать. Он не знал, сколько времени пролежал так, прежде чем пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы оценить повреждения. Голова болела от удара, но признаков контузии Тон у себя не нашел, ныли ушибы и ссадины по всему телу, но это была совершенная ерунда, не стоящая внимания. Хуже всего обстояло дело с животом. Сумев распрямиться достаточно, чтобы пропальпировать себя, он пришел к неутешительным выводам: внутреннее кровотечение — определенно, разрыв почки — весьма вероятно. Полевая диагностика никогда не была его сильной стороной, резать ему всегда нравилось больше, чем разбираться в жалобах пациентов, но в данном случае точный диагноз и не требовался. Все равно без медицинской помощи он сдохнет через... Тон прикинул возможности и дал себе от шести до двенадцати часов.

Что же он за нелепое создание, со злостью подумал Тон. Даже умереть не может нормально. Вот почему бы ему не взорваться от выстрела, получился бы премилый огненный шар, красивая и быстрая смерть. Или можно было свернуть себе шею при посадке: не так красиво, зато мгновенно и безболезненно. Но нет, он должен медленно и мучительно подыхать в грязи под кустом.

О том, что его могут попытаться спасти, он предпочел не думать. Он надеялся, что Антиллесу хватит решимости запретить спасательную операцию, а Гарику — мозгов послушаться приказа. Слишком опасно, и было бы ради чего рисковать. Он был честен вчера с Гариком — он давно мертв, осталось только дождаться, когда же тело догонит душу.

Если бы удалось достать из истребителя аптечку, то получилось бы даже сдохнуть без лишней боли. Но, пожалуй, возвращаться чересчур опасно — сбитую машину наверняка будут обыскивать люди Зсинжа.

Тон покрылся холодным потом и причиной на этот раз было не внутреннее кровотечение. Голова у него соображает явно хуже, чем обычно, с неудовольствием отметил он. Не обнаружив пилота в кабине, Хищники начнут поиски и даже не вспотеют найти его под этим кустом. А это будет означать допрос, и — Тон не питал иллюзий — разговорить можно любого, было бы желание. А желание у Зсинжа будет. И, самое обидное, сдохнуть здесь он тоже не имеет права: опознать его — пара пустяков для любого, имеющего больше одной извилины. Значит, тихо помереть, наглотавшись обезболивающих, ему не светит — нужно убраться как можно дальше отсюда, чтобы его труп не нашли, а когда найдут — уже никто не сможет связать его с Нетопырками.

Ладно, план есть, осталось претворить его в жизнь. Подгадить противнику напоследок — это по его части, можно сказать, вопрос личной гордости. Лучше думать о том, как будут злиться Хищники, вынужденные прочесывать местность, чем о том, как он подставит Нетопырок, если сдохнет невовремя. Более воодушевляюще.

Аптечка ему все еще была нужна, если он надеется убраться отсюда дальше, чем на сто метров, и следовало поторопиться, пока вокруг еще не кишат люди Зсинжа.

Тон попробовал встать, но быстро разочаровался в этой идее — внутренности не оценили попытки выпрямиться, заставив его скулить, согнувшись в три погибели. Зато на четвереньки подняться удалось, и, переставляя руки и ноги, он выбрался на открытое пространство.

Аптечка не входила в стандартное снаряжение пилота СИД-истребителя и уж точно не соответствовала имиджу пирата, но старые привычки умирают тяжело и Тон всегда таскал с собой аптечку, чувствуя себя без нее голым. Сегодня эта привычка могла здорово ему пригодиться.

Часть контейнера спеклась от выстрела, взорвавшего ему двигатель, но кое-что осталось в пригодном для использования состоянии. Тон с облегчением нашел непострадавший инъектор и вколол себе максимальную дозу обезболивающего, обещавшую пару часов относительной подвижности. Рассовав остатки по карманам, он пополз (выпрямиться так и не получилось, хотя двигаться теперь удавалось куда бодрее) прочь от места аварии. Карту он помнил весьма смутно и решил положиться на волю случая — а что еще оставалось. Неважно, в какую сторону ползти, главное — оставить между собой и преследователями как можно большее расстояние, запутать следы, найти укрытие понадежнее. Не слишком ли амбициозный план для умирающего?..

Он продирался сквозь заросли, отчаянно всматривался в окружающую зелень, вздрагивая от мысли, что он может ползать кругами. В конце концов он приноровился: поднимал голову, выбирал впереди ориентир и тащил себя вперед, метр за метром. Оглядывался, проверяя направление, и двигался снова.

С болью можно было справиться новым уколом, благослови Сила фармацевтов, но слабость все сильнее давала о себе знать. Дыхание становилось поверхностным, перед глазами начали мелькать черные точки. Все признаки массивной кровопотери — пожалуй, уже средней тяжести. Как плохо быть врачом, хмыкнул Тон без особого веселья, даже не получится тешить себя иллюзиями, что все будет хорошо.

Он уткнулся лицом в траву, умоляя самого себя позволить себе отдохнуть. Усилием воли вздернул себя обратно на четвереньки. Он все еще недостаточно далеко. Слишком легко найти его по следу, оставленному на траве. Слишком рискованно для Нетопырок.

Еще немного. Еще шаг. Еще метр.

Забавно: он столько времени ждал смерти — а теперь бежит от нее со всей возможной скоростью и уговаривает ее подождать еще немного.

Он уже не столько полз, сколько лежал пластом, отталкиваясь искусственной ногой и подтягивая себя рукой, медленно, но все же продвигаясь вперед. От органических конечностей не было никакого проку, зато ненавистная механическая часть была теперь единственной его надеждой защитить своих друзей. Иронично, как вся его жизнь.

Река была настоящим чудом, когда Тон уже почти отчаялся.

Река была спасением. Он сполз по илистому берегу и жадно напился, не заботясь о чистоте воды. По крайней мере, об этом сейчас можно не беспокоиться.

Река была подарком судьбы. Можно было не ползти, едва переставляя непослушные конечности, а дрейфовать по течению, и, когда его труп всплывет через несколько дней в километрах отсюда, до него уже никому не будет дела.

Тон почти погрузился в воду, когда осознал, что не выполнил еще один пункт плана. Плыть по реке вниз — слишком очевидно, это основы выживания. Любой, кто будет его искать, поймет, куда он направился, как только увидит обрывающиеся у воды следы. Не то чтобы ему хватило сил плыть против течения, но вот запутать погоню он может.

Плыть оказалось проще, чем ползти, зато выбраться из воды стоило ему почти всех сил. Он рухнул лицом на землю, судорожно втягивая воздух. Потом, цепляясь за камни и таща непослушное тело, прополз несколько метров. И еще.

Следы на камнях будут не так видны, как на траве. Хватит ли преследователям внимательности их заметить? Он отстраненно подумал, что стоит разрезать ладонь, вымазать камни кровью, чтобы уж наверняка, но с удивлением обнаружил, что давно разодрал о камни пальцы и перемазал все вокруг.

Когда он понял, что больше уже не в состоянии продвигаться вперед, вколол последнюю дозу обезболивающего. Помогало все хуже, неудивительно. Приподнявшись, он осмотрелся: неплохое место, каменный склон, открытое пространство — пусть поломают голову, то ли беглец внезапно отрастил себе крылья, то ли его кто-то подобрал. Было бы неплохо — им придется расширить район поисков, а это значит больше усилий, потраченных впустую.

Преодолев сотню метров обратно к реке, он убедился, что ведущие из воды следы достаточно заметны, и с облегчением рухнул в воду.

План тихо утонуть в реке потерпел неудачу, когда Тон опознал в преследователе Гарика. Он всерьез рассмотрел вариант не выдавать своего присутствия, но передумал. Чем дольше Гарик ошивается здесь, тем больше у него шансов повстречаться с Хищниками — и, зная упрямство напарника, можно не сомневаться, что тот не уйдет отсюда, пока не найдет Тона, живого или мертвого.

Несмотря на все логические доводы, Тон был эгоистично рад, что Гарик пришел за ним. Что он умрет не в одиночестве. Что получил возможность попрощаться. Что может напоследок сказать Гарику, чтобы перестал терзать себя за невольный вклад в дело Империи. И, может быть, — именно потому, что напоследок, — тот его послушает.

Он что-то отвечал Гарику, пытаться шутить, но сознание путалось, мысли становились тяжелыми и неподъемными и живой глаз отказывался держаться открытым. Искусственный продолжал слать оптические сигналы, но угасающее сознание превращало все в мутную бредовую кашу.

Он все-таки справился, подумал Тон. Не подвел Призраков. Пожалуй, ради этого стоило обзавестись парой искусственных конечностей.

С этой мыслью он закрыл здоровый глаз.

5  
 _9 год ПБЯ, Келада_

«Если все идет по плану — жди неприятностей», — сказал однажды один подозрительный кореллианин, и Гарик как-то сразу ему поверил — а вскоре убедился и на собственной практике. Если противник не преподносит тебе сюрпризов, то он либо глуп (ах, мечты), либо уже раскусил тебя и подыгрывает, притупляя внимание и готовясь нанести удар. 

Вот и эта операция начиналась совершенно гладко — а что в итоге? Прикрытие оказалось вовсе не таким продуманным; мофф, как выяснилось, давно что-то подозревал — и в результате пришлось спешно уносить ноги.

И теперь они с Тоном блуждали по подземельям, которые мофф (а может и кто-то до него) превратил в настоящий лабиринт, и надеялись когда-нибудь все-таки выбраться наружу и встретиться с остальными Призраками. Вдобавок Гарик нарвался на выстрел, что делало прогулки по лабиринтам еще менее вдохновляющим занятием.

Руку Тон ему перевязал и пообещал, что не отвалится, — хотя, судя по ощущениям, именно это она и пыталась сделать. Гарик честно старался следить за направлением, но неожиданные повороты и отвлекающий фактор в виде криффовой руки в конце концов привели к тому, что он совершенно заблудился. Оставалось верить, что Тон знает, куда их ведет, а не делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

Тон снова остановился, наклонил голову на бок, прислушиваясь. Потом резко дернул Гарика назад, в боковой проход.

— Эй, здесь мы уже были, — запротестовал Гарик. — Я помню.

Тон шикнул на него, а через минуту по коридору раздались шаги.

— Проверяю сектор 2-теш, — раздался голос охранника. 

— Ты прослушиваешь их переговоры, — дошло наконец до Гарика. — Не знал, что ты так можешь.

— Небольшие усовершенствования.

— Раньше ты этим не увлекался.

— Это было раньше.

Отвечал Тон односложно — все еще злился.

Дожидаясь, пока преследователи уйдут дальше, Гарик сел на пол перевести дух. Рука тут же отозвалась болью на новое движение, он зашипел сквозь зубы. Тон присел рядом, проверяя повязку.

— Будешь знать, как лезть куда не просят, — проворчал он.

— Не хотел, чтобы полез ты, — сказал Гарик. — Задача командира, знаешь ли, правильно распределять вверенный ему человеческий ресурс. Пара бакта-пластырей — и я буду как новенький...

— Меня не надо защищать, Гарик, — резко сказал Тон.

— Знаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы твои двадцать пять процентов превратились в тридцать, если мне есть, что возразить по этому поводу.

Тон молча возился с повязкой.

— Не так уж это и плохо, — неожиданно сказал он.

— Что именно?

— Тридцать процентов. Или сколько получится в итоге. Есть свои преимущества.

Вот это номер. Гарик от удивления даже о боли забыл.

— Но как же... — В голову настырно лез разговор накануне того кошмарного налета на Хальмад. — Ты же...

— Будущее переоценивают. — Тон явно тоже помнил тот разговор. — У меня было довольно много времени, чтобы пересмотреть приоритеты. Пока у меня есть настоящее — мне хватит.

Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не расплыться в дурацкой улыбке.

— Я тоже рад, что ты с нами.

Тон повел плечами.

— Так и запишем, новый симптом: прогрессирующая сентиментальность. Нехарактерно для бластерных ожогов. Тебя по голове, случайно, не били?

— Сам такой, — ухмыльнулся Гарик, поднимаясь на ноги.

Им предстояли еще многочасовые блуждания по лабиринтам, игры в прятки с преследователями, но Гарик больше не беспокоился об этом.

Ведь если с самого начала все идет вкривь и вкось, то закончиться обязательно должно хорошо.


End file.
